Dead risgin 4 - dead zombys not on crash plane
by Guitarsmash
Summary: chuck west must sop zomby outbreak agen


Dead risnig 4 - dead zombys not on crash plane

Capter 1 - a nu thret

mr west stod in terrer as the pursident todl him abort the secrt plan of cod nam zomby. chucks busness skils cold not prepar hem for what world come to has. "mr present have you losts youre mind peple will die" said cluck

cuck constipated a difrent way to avod conflic with zombys becau chuck west a hero and he dint want to hurt other womens and man he couldnt not let zombys take any more plane.

chuck thoughted of he daughtor KT becaus s he could get hurter if she was stucked in a spocktit like cuhck was on the big berdy plane. he deceded tat it was unceptble for her to have go throug with that sitation like he did. It time was for action hehad

to save world.

chuck calledhis fend knick ramen to deal wit zomby. the planet was doom if he do nothing. sudenlely he felt thristy for orange jews. knick says "what do you are doing chuck we need save world" cuch says " we need vitaman c so we stronk we dont want to lose strenth."

cuhc and chink prepperd for journey to sop the presents plan to unlesh zombys over world. befroe they lefts chuck hearded otis said "god luck". chuck west turnedto lok at otis but he no there was. chuck assked kick if he herd what oits said. knick turnded and saided to chuck "but cuck otis is die. you must be hearding things"

they sat off for jorney to save plantet start with washingtown

chapper 2 - case chest

As c huck and nick continented on jorney they ran into biged bobbed asien lady reba chong. reba was happy bcause of scoop

if you rembered rebecac was woman who flimed raccoon city.

[arthers nut shes loks like the pron actor becase she was women]

Chuckwestr coulnt get discracted bcause he need save world from zomby. he was much in thougt when he though of crash plane and how he save plane from crash. he would use his mechranic skills to fix world and wrestle all zombys that try hurt him.

knick was notice that reba was to bit chuck caus she was zomby but chuck west didnt not no that rebeca is infect.

chucks hit with piledrive and reba was almost died but she dropkicked knick and he was fall on ground unconschus.

chuckwests triped her to so she would fall down and fall in ground. chuck throw a pot of chili becsause he was a good chief and he cook food. he throw in herface and she was fight no more.

reba chang sad that otis was behind zombys but chuck west is confuse because otis was died. chuck west said "we need stop otis becaus he want revenge for because nooen answered transmession calls"

knick was of on verge of die and chuck punched head off for merci and. chuck west had to stop otis washingtown from kill all. chuck west he had to safe others from zombys.

so chuck go home to pick KT but he run to torble on way home.

he need get home so can save world. a good busness man take control of sichuation.

CHAPTER 3 - a hleping hand

chuck west was cornred by zombys and he punched many zombys head off and was danger of zombys bite him. suddenley he was safed by man.

the man kill zombys by mind power so was real strong man. he was cartoon aminator fryko and he strong man who'was is strong than as chuck west.

" i have was lost my drawling ltoos" said fryko and i use power of anty phyiscs to kill zombys. chuck west pratnered with fryko to sav katey and they go get otis washingtownn.

chuck west use compurter so find otis. and they search forum and user SMEGTA "aka chad thrundercock" sad "otis was in bullwroth school". chuck west say "thanks you swegmen we will safe world foreverthanks for all help" so chuck west and fryko make big weaponsfor kill otis and zombys with so save allfor mankidn.

at same momentKATEY WAS BITE [arthour note this is origin of how katy was bit and become infect if she does'nt not take medisin. chuck punch zomby head off and not much time left befrore katey was zomby to.

katey saw fryko drawing cartoon with woman sexing man and katey want know what why he was doing. fryko told katy baout BLERDS AND BES and chuck got idea that bees wil get infect out of kateys bite.

they found zombie kill honret nest and chuck use wrestlemove and get katey safe and she was happyandsafed'from tunring.

and SUDDenly otis was attack and fryko is hurter and he fight back strong. chuck west called his fends at capcom canda and said "hello thank yuo can you kil otis and make safe world again" and capcom canda did it and otis dead and again safe world was.

chAPATER S - what about precedent?

the precedent was escape from chuck and was run away so he was not find. he ran into mexico woman who was start outbreak in los angeles and she was a cariter in dead risgin 1. they go to willatown so chuckwest would have fight zombys to get them

so im runign out of tim to ritethis story so i hopped you enjoyd it.

q onimous LIGHTENING BLOATS for end all.

ETH END/?


End file.
